


Tissues and tall tales...

by zazajb



Series: Captain Coat & Coffee Man [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU, Captain Coat & Coffee Man, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story 4 in Captain Coat & Coffee Man verse <br/>An illness in the family sparks off a few memories... </p>
            </blockquote>





	Tissues and tall tales...

Title: Tissues and tall tales...  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: NC-17, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, team  
Spoilers – none, set S2, AU  
Summary: An illness in the family sparks off a few memories... Words 7250

Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise belongs to RTD & BBC, I’m just playing with them...  
Written for the [](http://longliveianto.livejournal.com/profile)[**longliveianto**](http://longliveianto.livejournal.com/)  bingo prompt: Illness

  
X-posted Longliveianto, Jantolution, jackxianto  & TW_classic & tw_proper, jantosparkle, ijs[apologies to those getting this multiple times]

A/N Considering I’ve never done family/children Janto fic before I seem to be getting into it in rather a big way...forgive the indulgence here! Also apologies for the gap in posting [and reading – not forgotten you guys, honestly!] but work has been utter madness - six weeks of stress packed into three and a half, plus my Head of Department has been off ill so I’ve been doing all that as well and there haven’t been enough hours in the day! However, there is now a light at the end of the tunnel...

Thanks to the wonderful talented [](http://ianto-love-jack.livejournal.com/profile)[**ianto_love_jack**](http://ianto-love-jack.livejournal.com/)   for the banner and icon *hugs*

Dedicated to [](http://iantosdreamer46.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantosdreamer46**](http://iantosdreamer46.livejournal.com/)   for her birthday 

**[](http://pics.livejournal.com/zazajb/pic/000085de/)**

** Tissues and tall tales... **

“Tad...Dad..!” Brychan burst into the room and dropped his school bag in the middle of the floor. “Euan’s going to Splashdown and his mum says I can go too...can I?” he paused for a burst of coughing, “please..?”

Jack glanced at Ianto who was reading a Princess Bella storybook with Ammeline on the sofa. “What d’you think? He’s been coughing a lot this week...”

“P-l-e-a-s-e Tad...I love the water slides...” the big puppy-dog eyes went into full mini-Jack mode and Ianto felt himself succumbing despite his misgivings about the state of their son’s health. _He’s turning those big Jack eyes on me!_

“I’m not sure it’s...” he started.

“ _Pleasepleaseplease!_ I’m fine, Euan’s got a cough as well and _he’s_ allowed...” the pout appeared briefly before Brychan remembered that he never did as well with that strategy so he turned up the intensity of his pleading gaze, swinging round to give Jack the full benefit for good measure!

_ You know you’re going to let him go!  _

_ I guess I just can’t resist that look...for anything!  _

_ I’ll remind you of that later when the kids are in bed... _

The two men grinned and shook their heads minutely. “Okay!” they said together.

“Thanks Tad” Bry squeaked excitedly as he flung himself on Ianto, half squashing his little sister in his exuberant embrace. He wriggled out of Ianto’s hug and repeated the action with Jack who’d now returned to the kitchen where he was sorting out Ammeline’s tea.

Jack hugged him tight before ruffling his hair and swatting him playfully on his backside as he scampered from the room. _Amme’s toast’s done_ , he sent, adding a gentle _love you_ which was caressed softly and returned.

Moments later Ianto and their daughter joined him at the kitchen table, Jack settling her into her high chair as Ianto moved to the coffee machine to make them a mug each. They leant against each other and watched Amme munching happily on her marmite toast fingers, a tiny pot of fromage frais that she managed to smear half into her hair and half in her mouth, and finally crunch contentedly on a sliced up apple.

Ianto dug his phone out of his pocket when it beeped. He flicked it open and read swiftly as Jack began to clean their daughter’s hands and face with a baby wipe before handing her a beaker of juice. 

_ Euan’s mum...apologising for not asking about Splashdown first, and for not stopping when she dropped Bry off earlier – she had to pick Ellie up from a netball match. Apparently Ellie’s going to the cinema with a group of friends – Jacqui’s one of the designated drivers so rather than go all the way there and back twice she thought she’d take the boys into the water park while the girls watch their film and then they’ll all go to Pizza Hut afterwards... _

_ So we’ll be all alone after Amme’s had her bath and gone to bed? _

_ Yep! You better practice those puppy-dog eyes! _

_ Done! Tell her yes and thank you! _

Ianto grinned as he tapped a reply and pressed send, another beep returning almost instantly. He chuckled as Jack sent him a full-on big eyes puppy-dog look followed by some decidedly interesting scenarios.

_ Whoa tiger! We’ve got things to do first! _

_ Like? _

_ Like bath and tuck our daughter up in bed, sort out our dinner and get Bry’s school stuff ready for tomorrow... _

The pout replaced the ‘come hither’ look and a quietly grumbling Jack scooped up their happy chattering two year old and headed up the stairs. He was chuckling with her by the time he reached the top – until he checked on Bry’s preparations for his swimming trip to find the entire contents of his chest of drawers scattered far and wide over his room.

_ Yan – your son’s turned his room into a war zone... _

_ Why is he always mine when he’s made a mess? _

_ ‘Cause you’re so much better at sorting him out than me! Anyway, I’m bathing our daughter... _ He felt the emphatic roll of his partner’s eyes and grinned. “Bry, Tad’s on the way up – he won’t be happy with the state of your room!”

“But I can’t find my swim shorts!” Brychan protested. “I’ve looked everywhere...”

“In your wardrobe, in your swim bag, ready from last time...now get this tidied or I might have to change my mind about you going...” Ianto said firmly, coming into the room quietly and making him jump.

“But Tad...Jacqui’ll be here in a minute...” the pout reappeared.

“Then you need to be quick about it, young man..!” _he’s so like you Jack!_

  _But you love us and wouldn’t have it any other way!_

Jack snickered at the further eye roll and tested the bath water, adding Lavender Baby Bath and splashing to make bubbles. He pulled the rest of Ammeline’s clothes off and tossed them into the hamper, smiling softly as he placed the little girl in the bubbles and dropped in a few of her favourite toys. He felt Ianto’s gentle caress of his mind as he shared the images of their happy giggling daughter as she squirted Jack with her plastic frog, dad and child having as much fun as each other.

The doorbell rang and there was an anguished wail from Brychan whose room was tidier but not finished. Jack grinned _you great big softie_ as Bry hugged his Tad hard when he was allowed to leave the rest of the clearing up and the pair hurried downstairs to answer the door.

Euan’s twelve year old sister Ellie smiled at them “mum’s just turning the car round...” she said as Ianto handed Bry some money for his entry fee “...and you can spend the change if it’s okay with Jacqui...”

“Thanks Tad” He accepted a kiss and followed Ellie back down the path to where Jacqui was waiting at the end of the drive. She waved and waited until the two children had fastened their seat belts before driving off.

_ That’s one gone... _

_ Amme’s almost ready for bed – just getting her jammies on and then I’ll read her a quick story... _

_ I’ll finish Bry’s room and get his school clothes ready for the morning, then I’ll be in to say ‘night to Amme and then we can both start dinner... _

_ Know what I’m having... _ the accompanying leer drew a chuckle and an instant tightening in Ianto’s trousers when he felt Jack’s hot breath on his neck as the older man started the seduction in his head and pressed feather light kisses to his skin...

_ You keep that up and it’ll all be over before we get anywhere near the bedroom! _ he gasped as a surge of heat rushed to his groin and he resisted the urge to give it some attention with the heel of his hand.

Jack grinned and retreated from his Welshman’s head, leaving Ianto’s skin tingling and his heart pounding. He hurried around their son’s room, anxious to get everything ready so he and Jack could enjoy some quality time...who knew that two children and a secret agency to run would take up so much time!

Shortly after, he joined Jack in their daughter’s pale pink and white bedroom. Jack was just finishing the tale of Tom and Pippo and the Washing Machine, one of Amme’s favourite bedtime stories, “...but I know he’s going to get dirty again because he won’t stop playing in muddy places!” he concluded and closed the book. 

The two men smiled fondly at their little girl who was now fast asleep. They each pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “Sleep tight, princess...” and they left, closing the door quietly behind them.

Seconds later they were in each others arms, mouths crushed together as tongues duelled excitedly and hands raked eagerly over clothing, tugging shirts from trousers to reach the warm flesh below... Ianto moaned into the kiss as Jack swept every contour of his mouth, every flick at those sensitive spots sending sparks of heat cascading down his body where they gathered expectantly in his trousers. 

They broke off momentarily for much needed air, Jack growling “bed” into his ear as their minds swirled together without conscious direction, concentrating instead on the sensations of throbbing arousal and pounding heart beats, super sensitive skin and the pleasure of heightened desire from shared thoughts.

Jack grabbed Ianto’s hand and pulled him urgently towards their room where they fell onto the bed as their lips crashed together once more and he proceeded to kiss his young Welshman senseless. Ianto’s hands raked over Jack’s body, one settling in his hair, the other groping at the buttons on his shirt, expertly undoing them one-handed until his shirt hung open and he tugged the sleeves over his hands, dropping the unwanted article on to the floor. Jack’s t-shirt rapidly joined the shirt on the carpet and he groaned against Ianto’s pink, kiss swollen lips as the Welshman’s hands raked over his bare chest, fingers splayed to cover as much of him as possible until they settled on his nipples, pinching and rolling them between his fingers as they hardened under his touch...

Ianto pulled his mouth from Jack’s and kissed his way down his neck, pausing to suck at the soft skin behind his ear which drew a growl of want from his Captain’s lips before he continued across his throat and back up to capture his lips once more, the kiss hot and open mouthed as desire mounted. _Fuck Yan, I want you so much..._ the images that accompanied Jack’s thoughts were wild and wanton and sent fiery waves of passion coursing through them to converge in their groins as they arched their bodies together.

Jack tugged impatiently at Ianto’s clothes _strip...now!_  he ordered, fumbling at the Welshman’s buckle, button and zip as Ianto shoved Jack’s trousers and pants down to pool at his ankles, held captive by his boots. Ianto swiftly unbuttoned his own shirt and dragged it over his wrists, flinging it aside with abandon as he lifted his hips off the bed to allow Jack to push his trousers down. They paused for a moment to kick off shoes, socks and the tangle of clothing around their ankles as Jack rolled them over to finish on top, pressing Ianto into the bed. He ground their hips together, smirking at the wanton moan that fell from the young man’s lips, then rolled off to lay beside him.

Ianto shuddered at the delicious sensation of warm breath huffing a trail through the soft hair on his chest, running down across his stomach and back up, teasing his nipples...he opened his eyes, his lust-darkened ones meeting the sparkling blue grey of Jack’s as he lay propped up on one elbow watching the reactions of his gorgeously aroused Welshman...

Ianto smiled, parting his lips as Jack leant down to kiss him, allowing the Captain’s tongue to explore the contours of his mouth, winding his arms around the older man to pull him in closer... His body responded with enthusiasm _more Jack...please..._ Jack’s hand slid down his body, the touch light, sensual, the promise of pleasure tantalising... Ianto arched against the touch, tiny gasps of desire escaping against his lover’s mouth as he moved his hand slowly and his body quivered with delight...passion building, feeling it echoed in Jack’s head...

The kiss grew in intensity, tongues duelling, fingers of flame creeping across heated skin, nerve endings stretching, trembling... Jack’s hand moved faster, pulling back from the kiss to drag his tongue down the side of the young man’s neck, biting down at the juncture of neck and shoulder, sharing the twin sensations of pain and pleasure that shot through his lover, drawing a loud moan from those deliciously pink kiss-swollen lips...

He trailed his tongue lower, down his chest, through the soft hair, seeking out his nipples and grazing them lightly with his teeth, teasing, blowing, sucking as Ianto’s breath came in short gasps, his eyes closed and head thrust back against the pillow...

Jack retreated from the young man’s body, his hand motion stilling as he gazed down at his Welshman, delighting in the way he unravelled before him, totally open and unburdened, his hips canting off the bed to press against Jack’s hand...his eyes opened, they were full of love, passion and desire in equal measure... “...please Jack...” he whispered hoarsely, “...please...make love to me...”

Jack crushed his mouth to Ianto’s feeling the familiar leap of wonder and butterflies in his stomach as their lips touched...the young man fisting his hands through his hair as Jack fumbled under the pillow for the lube, the kiss hot and messy as their passion rose. Ianto moaned against his mouth as he felt a cool finger slide inside him, pressing back against it as it was joined swiftly by a second where they sought out that magic spot, brushing across it, drawing gasps of pleasure from his lips... _jacjkjackjack_ echoing through their heads... Jack added a third and Ianto cried out, arching his body, thrusting against him only to whimper as they were withdrawn...

He devoured Jack’s mouth hungrily, nothing mattered but the touch of Jack’s hands, the feel of Jack’s lips and the simply fucking fantastic feeling as he pressed into him...he was so aroused he almost fell off the edge as soon as Jack began to move...panting hard against his Captain’s mouth he concentrated on the feeling of hot skin to hot skin...the way their teeth clashed and that intoxicating and heady scent that was Jack...

His body was on fire, every cell tingled with electricity and he felt the wild euphoria building as his release swept him away, shouting out his Captain’s name as he saw stars and he exploded on a wave of pure bliss...the feelings cascading through his lover and pushing him to his own climax so they flew together, shuddering through the after-shocks to slump in a post-orgasmic glow...

Jack brushed a lock of hair from Ianto’s forehead and gazed into his eyes...everything he was feeling was reflected in those shining blue pools, no need for words... He kissed him softly, their minds and bodies totally in tune as they slowly got their breath back...

Ianto curled into his Captain’s embrace, his body tingling pleasurably from head to toe... He closed his eyes... _love you cariad..._

_Love you too..._

Moments later they were asleep.

They were woken by an assault on the doorbell, the energetic pattern announcing the return of their six year old. _Shit!_ Ianto sat up sleepily, his hair wildly dishevelled and glanced anxiously around the bedroom for his clothes.

Jack grinned as he dragged his trousers on, braces dangling down by his knees, his chest bare. _I’ll go, you wake up a bit first..._ He planted a soft kiss on his Welshman’s mouth and scampered barefoot down the stairs, opening the door to an impatient Brychan who looked at his Dad with an all-knowing older-than-his-years quirk of an eyebrow.

“Hi dad, you were asleep in bed weren’t you!” he grinned up at Jacqui, “they do this sometimes...it’s because they’re old and they have to rest their superpowers...” he told her conversationally.

Jacqui received this information solemnly, controlling the urge to giggle as Jack waggled his eyebrows at her cheekily, her gaze noting the twinkle in his eyes, tousled hair and kiss swollen lips, coupled with the obvious lack of clothing... “Mmmnn, nice view...” the thought bringing a light blush to her cheeks as her mind supplied an array of interesting images. 

Jack chuckled and winked at her. She blushed deeper and smacked him playfully on the arm “Stop it you!” she chuckled, “you’ll get me all hot and bothered! Anyway...” she added hastily before Jack could add any of his trademark innuendo and melt her brain completely, “...sorry we’re a bit late – Ellie was invited to sleep over so we called in for her school clothes and things first...”

His grin widening, Jack laughed, “we fell asleep af...” he broke off, “...work’s been busy...” by way of explanation, as Ianto joined them, his hair showing signs of hasty flattening and his lips equally pink and kiss swollen, his feet also bare. 

“Hey kiddo!” he ruffled Brychan’s hair affectionately, “have a good time?”

“It was brilliant, Tad, the slides were so fast...”

“It’s a good job they both swim like fish! See you at the weekend Bry – you can come back after the story session if you like...” Jacqui chuckled as he bounced happily then yawned widely.

“Cool, thanks Jacqui...and thank you for taking me today...” he yawned again and leant against Jack’s legs.

“Okay young man, say goodnight and then off to bed.”

“G’night...” 

The three grown ups watched as he walked slowly up the stairs, huge yawns floating back in his wake.

“Thanks for taking him, it was good to have a few hours to ourselves once Amme was in bed...” Jack draped an arm round Ianto’s shoulders and pressed a light kiss to his temple.

Jacqui smiled, “...my pleasure, now I’d better get Euan home before he falls asleep in the car” as Jack and Ianto waved at the face peering out of the car window, getting a sleepy half-wave in return. “Night Jack, Ianto...” she glanced back along the path to see them kissing softly in the open doorway, their hands framing each other’s faces. Hurrying to her car she slid into the driver’s seat as her brain supplied numerous hot images of the two handsome men... 

It was long minutes later that Jack and Ianto surfaced from their sweet and tender kiss, closed the door and headed up to tuck their son into bed. He was coughing again but was soon fast asleep.

After a coffee and an omelette each for a belated dinner, Jack led Ianto back to their bedroom where they stripped quickly and headed to the shower in the en-suite. Pressed together under the steaming spray Ianto made love to his Captain, tenderly, with soft kisses and slow, deliberate touches as the water cascaded down on them, before they dried each other and slid under the covers to curl up sated and content in each other’s arms. They slept. 

Ianto woke in the early hours to hear persistent coughing from Brychan’s room. Slipping carefully from Jack’s embrace, he crept into their son’s room. Bry was asleep but a single glance showed Ianto that he was far from peaceful. The six year old’s face was flushed and he moved restlessly on the bed, his quilt had been thrown off and was half on the floor. Ianto pressed a hand to his son’s forehead. It was hot and clammy. The boy stirred but didn’t wake. After covering him up again and checking that his glass of water was full, Ianto went back to his own bed, leaving Bry’s door ajar so he’d hear if he woke.

_ What’s up? _ Jack’s thoughts swirled against his own as he slid back into bed and was immediately wrapped back into Jack’s arms.

_ Bry. He’s been coughing and he’s got a temperature... _

_ Do we need to call Owen?  _ Jack was anxious, moving to sit up.

_ No, it’s just a cold I think. We’ll keep him off school today though, just to be sure... _ Ianto pulled Jack back down and turned to face him, capturing his mouth in a gentle kiss, lips warm and responsive under his own as he melted into the embrace. Kissing softly they drifted back to sleep.

Bry was still coughing, hot and restless when they checked on him at seven o’clock. _I’ll go in today – got that scheduled call with HM and I need to go across to Flat Holm – you stay with Bry and I’ll be home as soon as I’ve done the essentials... I’ll see if Owen’s got any suggestions and I’ll drop Amme off at nursery on my way in..._ Ianto grinned _you can play nurse..._ the accompanying images sending their own temperatures rising!

Ianto made coffee and prepared breakfast while Jack got Ammeline up and dressed and kissed them both goodbye shortly before half eight. Brychan was still asleep.

Once Ianto had driven away, Jack took his second cup of coffee and went to sit up in his son’s room. Ianto had left out the bottle of Calpol ready for when he woke, the pain killer for children would bring his temperature down and ease the soreness in his throat. He’d been sat quietly reading for about half an hour when the six year old stirred, coughing painfully as his eyes fluttered open.

“Dad...” he croaked, breathless from coughing, “my throat hurts...”

“I know...” _he’s awake_ “here, sip this...” Jack helped him sit up and handed him a glass of water. Bry gulped some down and coughed violently as Jack hurriedly took the glass back off him. 

Bry’s eyes filled with tears, “it _really_ hurts, Dad...”

Jack squeezed his hand, “This’ll help...” he said as he shook the bottle of medicine with his other hand. Bry swallowed two teaspoonfuls and leant back against the pillows.

“Why don’t you or Tad ever get ill? Is it because you’re super-heroes?” He broke off to cough painfully. 

Jack grinned and shared the question with Ianto, getting a chuckle in return. _How’s it going at the hub?_

_ Just done the call to HM, she’s more than happy with the updates and says there’ll be a garden party invite in the next week or so for her birthday – what do we buy the Queen of Great Britain for her birthday?  _

_ Huh? No idea! _

_ Never mind – I’ll think of something! How’s Bry? _

_ Coughing! I’ve given him the Calpol... _

_ Hopefully that’ll make him sleepy...read him a story or something and he’ll probably nod off again. Make sure he drinks something though... _

_ Yessir!  _ The salute that accompanied the reply made Ianto smile as he prepared coffee for the team before he headed out to Flat Holm. He kept the link with Jack active, their minds nestled together comfortingly so they could share both home and work.

Jack plumped up Bry’s pillows and settled him more comfortably under the quilt. After another burst of coughing he repeated his question, his cheeks flushed red and his eyes puffy above dark circles confirming Ianto’s diagnosis of a bad cold... Chuckling, Jack grinned and leant back in the chair...

“We might be superheroes but even we get ill sometimes... There was this one time when Coffee Man was bitten by a nasty bug while we were searching an old abandoned warehouse. The signal was jumping all over the place so we split up to try and cover as much of the ground as possible. This bug was about the size of your bedside table and was flying at Tosh when your Tad pushed her out the way behind him...

Next thing I know and Tad’s on the floor with this huge alien insect on top of him. I felt his pain as it bit him – you know that we can hear each other’s thoughts and feel each other’s emotions don’t you?”

“Yes and you can’t ever die...” Brychan rasped painfully, “those are your super powers...is Tad listening now?”

“Yes he is and he’s sorry he’s had to go to work...he wanted to be here with you....”

“Tell him it’s okay...what happened next?”

“Well, Uncle Owen was closest after Tosh and he stabbed the bug in it’s soft belly with a syringe of sedative...a medicine to make it go to sleep...and it just curled up into a ball like a giant bluey-green woodlouse. When he saw it was really asleep, Owen checked Tad over. He was shivering violently and looked so pale, even though he insisted he was fine – you know your Tad!

“Oi, tea boy, look at me! Where did it get you?” Owen tipped Ianto’s head up to shine a light into his eyes, noting the lack of focus and the sluggish reactions of his pupils.

“That’s Coffee Man to you...” Ianto’s voice was on the edge of being slurred, like he’d had just a little too much to drink, “and it bit me on my thigh...” 

Owen grabbed at his belt buckle and swiftly yanked the Welshman’s trousers down.“In your dreams Owen!” The slurring was more pronounced now and his pupils had narrowed to tiny pinpricks of black Owen noted worriedly. As he examined the large puncture wound, Ianto’s eyes rolled in his head and he slumped in the medic’s arms.

“Ianto! _Fuck!_ Jack, help me here, see if you can reach him – do that bloody irritating mind thing you two do... _now!”_

_ Yan...talk to me...don’t you dare leave me! _

_ Cold...so dark and so cold...so alone... _

_ I’m here sweetheart...I’m here... _

_ Jack... _ he shuddered violently _I bloody hate insects!_

_ The Doctor told me about one time he regenerated after being attacked by blue spiders the size of sheep...that was way back though...  _ He felt Ianto’s horror at the mention of the spiders, followed swiftly by a flash of hurt at the memory of Jack flinging himself at the big blue Police Box on the Plass.

_ Hey, I came back for **you**...you know that _ ... _you were all I thought off in that long dark year – your smile, your gorgeous Welsh vowels, the way your eyes sparkle when we..._

_ I know...  _ A pause. _Jack..? Am I going to die? I’m so cold and it’s so dark...is this the darkness...is this what it’s like?_

_ I don’t know, sweetheart, but Owen’s trying to find out... _

_ Hold my hand...please...I don’t want to go into the dark on my own... _

“That’s good...keep doing that....” Owen’s voice broke into Jack’s thoughts and he realised the medic had his poison kit out. “I’ve given him a shot of anti-venom and a sedative, but quite honestly, I have no idea what this is ‘till we get them both back to the hub. He glanced at Gwen who was comforting a sobbing Tosh, well aware that his girlfriend was blaming herself for Ianto’s condition as he’d pushed her out of the way. “Ladies, we need to get that _thing_ back to the lab so I can see what it is... I’ll help Jack with Ianto...”

Jack stood carefully and scooped his Welshman’s limp body into his arms, heading for the SUV where he set him gently on the back seat before reluctantly climbing into the driver’s seat as Owen slid in beside his patient.

Tosh and Gwen followed them out, carrying the body bag they’d shoved the unconscious bug into. They dumped it in the boot and climbed in, Gwen up front, Tosh next to Owen, the medic squeezing her leg briefly. Jack screeched the tyres before they’d even closed the doors and they hung on, knowing his worry over his partner meant he would make the SUV practically fly back to the hub...

Mere minutes later they were laying Ianto gently on the table in autopsy. Owen shone his torch into the young man’s eyes, breathing a sigh of relief when they reacted automatically to the intrusion. “I think the anti-venom’s done the trick, but Tosh and I’ll do a work up on his blood...you know, the usual stuff, just to make sure. “Here...” he slid a cuff on to Ianto’s wrist, “this’ll monitor his vitals and feed the data directly to my monitors down here so you can take him back upstairs – your office sofa might be better than your cubby hole...just in case...”

“Is he going to die? He kept saying he could see blackness – that’s what I see – and he was cold...”

Owen shrugged, “He’s not dying as far as I can tell...although it would’ve been useful to know...”

“You’re still not killing him just to make sure he comes back!” Jack huffed indignantly, even though he knew Owen was teasing him in an attempt to lighten the mood. He gathered the Welshman back into his arms and carried him up to his office, setting him down gently on the battered sofa. Grabbing his greatcoat from the coat stand, he arranged it over the still form, tucking it in tightly around him. Then he knelt on the floor gazing down at the man he loved so very much, willing him to come round. 

He reached out to his mind but it was a swirling void – nothing bad...just _nothing_...it was like he’d closed down... He stroked his fingers lovingly over Ianto’s forehead, then traced down his cute button nose and then around the outline of his mouth...those delicious pink lips that he loved to capture with his own so they moved sweetly against each other...

He frowned. Something was wrong...  His lips...they were turning blue... Panicked, Jack crushed his mouth down onto Ianto’s, filling him with his life force as his mind searched in vain for some sign of consciousness. So caught up in what he was doing, he didn’t notice when Ianto’s arms snaked around his neck and the Welshman began kissing him back with a vigour and passion that drove his blood supply south and he moaned softly into the kiss...

“Keep an eye on him I said – not snog his face off!”

Jack jumped as Owen snarked behind him, pulling back from Ianto’s mouth and suddenly realising that the young man’s arms were wrapped around him. He gazed into those crystal blue eyes as their minds reconnected and the rush of emotion filled him with a warmth that resonated from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toes. 

“Jack!” Owen sounded pissed now and even without turning Jack just knew that the skinny medic would have his hands planted on his hips and a scowl on his face. “You wanna tell me why you disobeyed my orders...”

“He was having trouble breathing...”

“Not according to my monitors...”

“His lips were turning blue...honestly..!” he protested, glancing down at the Welshman’s face, even though he knew his evidence would had been kissed away. “Owen, his mouth is _still_ blue...”

_ Cariad, I’m fine...I feel fine...well maybe got a bit of a cold... _

_ We’ll let Owen be the judge of that... _

“Jack...Owen..?” Tosh called up from where her and Gwen were looking at her workstation, “you need to see this...”

_ I’m coming too... _

Jack helped Ianto to his feet and wrapped an arm around his waist as he guided him down the stairs to the main hub. They joined the others at Tosh’s workstation.

“What is it, Tosh?”

“We’ve found that bug – it’s a Maolosian Bhle bug – they’re nocturnal and their bite carries a powerful venom to paralyse their prey...” 

“The anti-venom seems to have worked so far...” Owen moved across to Gwen’s computer and pulled up the results of the blood test, “Ah...we have a problem...”

“ _Owen!_ What kind of problem?” Jack tightened his hold on Ianto’s waist, pressing him closer still as he felt the young man sag in his embrace.

_ It’ll be okay...I promise... _

_ I’m scared Jack... _

“The venom’s neutralised now, but as it was metabolised into his bloodstream it left certain anti-bodies and it’s going to take time for them to work through his system...there are a few side effects...” his voice trailed away.

“Exactly _what kind of side effects_?” Ianto leant heavily against Jack.

“Well, the blue skin colouring will take about a week or so to fade once it’s spread all over...”

“ _All over?”_ Ianto’s voice was an anguished squeak.

_ It could be an interesting week... _ Jack sent in an attempt at light-heartedness, the variety of suggestive scenarios accompanied by a simple declaration of his love and a promise that they’d get through this...

“And you’ll also have to stay out of the light or you’ll get blisters...that’s why their skin is blue – it’s their camouflage against the night sky and hides their weakness from predators...”

“Are you sure about this, Owen? Is there anything else we can do?” Jack looked pleadingly at the usually acerbic medic who shook his head briefly and mouthed a sombre “sorry, that’s it...”

“Thank you Owen for your honesty...I’ll be fine and let’s face it, I don’t out that much anyway...not sure blue is really my colour, but I guess we’ll find out as the week progresses! Now if it’s okay with you, “he looked at Owen, “I need to make some coffee...” as the doctor nodded.

_ You want some help making the drinks? _

_ Give me a minute...need to get my head around all this... _

Ianto walked elegantly up to the kitchen, a picture of control until he was out of sight, his breath coming in heaving sobs as he leant against the worktop. The door opened and Jack came in, wordlessly drawing him into a tight embrace as he stroked his hair, whispering words of love and nonsense that he repeated like a mantra into the young man’s head.

Eventually Ianto’s sobs subsided and he managed a tiny smile as Jack tipped his face up to kiss him softly, his tongue seeking its mate to slow dance first in one mouth then the other... This wasn’t about passion or desire, just a need to be close and to reaffirm love and commitment...

They broke apart, foreheads resting together as they shared warm breath. “You know the blue Smarties were always my favourite...” Jack whispered into Ianto’s ear, the revelation teasing a muted chuckle at the thought of being compared to a child’s sweet. “You’re gonna be the most gorgeous blue Welshman in the universe and I’m going to kiss every inch of you...” he pressed a light kiss to the end of the young man’s nose. “Why don’t you make a coffee for the two of us while I kick the others out...”Cupping his cheek briefly, Jack left a still-trembling-but-better-than-he-was Ianto selecting beans in a well-worn routine that he found strangely comforting as his Captain sent the rest of the team home. 

_ Jack...thank you... _

_ Welcome, sweetheart...love you... _

_ You too... _

Tosh wanted to say goodnight to Ianto and left protesting quietly as she was ushered out the door by an unusually tactful and thoughtful Owen. 

_ They’re gone... _

Ianto brought the mugs up to Jack’s office and even in the muted light the pale blue skin was noticeable...Jack thought it gave him an ethereal quality that reminded him of winter sunlight glinting on freshly fallen snow.

Ianto placed the mugs on the desk. _What?_

_ You’re beautiful... _

_ I’m blue! _

_ I like blue... _ He tugged the young man into his lap and captured his mouth in a searing kiss that had the Welshman seeing stars, his knees weak and senses blown. The coffee went cold as they lost themselves in each other. Some considerable time later, they surfaced long enough to slide down the ladder to continue without clothes and tangled around each other in Jack’s tiny bunk...

The next morning the blue was a shade deeper and Ianto found he preferred the shadows of the main hub to the brightly lit workstations and he made coffee by the subdued glow of the emergency lighting...

Owen had checked him over from top to toe, smirking at various points of the examination as he pronounced that blue made everything look smaller! Jack had cuffed the medic affectionately around the ear and informed him that blue seemed to add a certain _je ne sais quoi_ to the proceedings, much to Ianto’s embarrassment, as he turned a delightful shade of lilac when his pale blue skin blushed.

Tosh had hugged him tight, coming to the shadows to talk to him about cataloguing the species and the effects of the bite into their digital archives... Gwen had dragged him, wincing, into the light to “get a good look at you” before he’d scuttled back to the shadows like a beetle _bloody typical, I’m turning into a cockroach!_

By day four the blue was a midnight shade and his skin held a lustre that made him gleam as he moved around the archives in the semi darkness. When walking through the main hub he wore dark glasses to protect his eyes and a hooded cloak over his suit as the light made his skin feel like it was bubbling under the surface.

A giggling Tosh and grinning Owen had presented him with a child’s toy light saber the day after he’d first worn the cloak and Jack had thoroughly enjoyed the Star Wars role play that night as they’d immersed themselves in fantasy _use the force Jack..!_

Day five saw the first signs that he’d turned a corner with his earlobes paling a shade lighter, although Jack claimed he’d sucked the colour out of them, and the whites of his eyes seemed a little less blue... Ianto was now heartily sick of being cocooned underground and yearned for the outside. Jack came in from a weevil hunt at three in the morning to find Ianto gazing longingly at the sky on the CCTV... 

As they tumbled back into bed and he wrapped Ianto into his arms he had a sudden thought and grinned into the darkness, kissing his Welshman’s neck softly as the young man dropped into a restless sleep. Jack increased his shields by one point and thought through his plans for the following day...

While Ianto was making their early morning coffee, Jack rang Tosh, pleased to hear Owen’s dulcet tones as he sang in the shower in the background, and ran through his plans with her. Tosh suggested a few additions to his plan and they’d just finished thrashing out the details when Ianto reappeared in his hooded cloak and glasses. 

Taking the tray of toast and coffee from him, Jack plonked it on the desk and wrapped the young man into his arms as their lips met and they kissed tenderly as their minds swirled pleasurably. Threading his fingers lovingly through his Captain’s hair, Ianto melted into the embrace and lost himself in the heady sensations of everything that was Jack and the world and all things blue faded away...it was just them, right here, right now...

The roller door siren announced the arrival of Gwen and they parted softly. Jack entwined their fingers and they sat in the semi-darkness of his office to eat their now cold toast and drink their lukewarm coffee. Tosh and Owen arrived shortly after and, after making and distributing the coffee, Ianto headed for the archives and the shadows that he felt comfortable in.

As soon as he was out of sight, Jack and Tosh got busy. Tosh downloaded what they needed from the internet and set to work, while Jack grabbed his coat and vanished in the Welshman’s Audi. 

Ninety minutes later he was back with several bulging carrier bags which he carried up to his office. Tosh grinned and followed him, grabbing a memory stick from her workstation. She went into the office, closed the door and pulled the blind down. Gwen watched the proceedings with raised eyebrows, shrugged her shoulders and carried on with her reports.

Preparations completed, Tosh left Jack’s office smiling broadly. She stopped at Gwen’s desk and whispered in her ear. Gwen giggled and picked up her bag, skipping to the roller door before disappearing behind it. Tosh waited for Owen to come up from autopsy, they linked hands and they too left the hub, flicking the lights off on their way out.

Jack emerged into the gloom and carried his large tray down carefully, setting it on the neat pile of files at the side of Tosh’s work station. He pulled his i-pod out of his pocket and set it in the speaker dock on Gwen’s desk. Running back up to his office he returned with a desktop fan, a four inch square open box of smooth pebbles and a piece of alien tech that he set on the floor behind the two workstations. Finally, he shrugged into his coat and draped Ianto’s black wool half-trench over the back of Gwen’s chair. Satisfied that everything was ready he lowered his shields and reached out for Ianto’s mind...

_ Ianto...you okay sweetheart? _

_ I’m fine...just filing...routine... _

_ Can you come up? I need to show you something...and I’d actually really love a coffee..! _

_ I knew there was an ulterior motive! Give me five minutes to finish this batch and I’m all yours... _

_ Promises, promises... _

_ Think yourself lucky that the others are still there or I’d have you stripped so fast you’d... _

_ Yan, files, quickly...all that talk is... _

_ Sod the files, I’m on my way... _

Grinning inanely at the surprise he’d planned for his gorgeous blue Welshman, Jack stood ready with his multi-function remote control. As Ianto’s footsteps sounded on the stairs, Jack pressed his remote. Sounds of birds tweeting and the rustle of the wind in the trees filled the hub and the roof was suddenly transformed into a dusky pre-dawn state with the first pale vestiges of colour peeking up from the distant horizon. The fan began whirring, gusting over the box of scented pebbles to fragrance the air with that crisp, fresh, early sunrise sensation.

Ianto stopped in surprise, _cariad?_

_ You couldn’t go outside so I’ve brought the outside in to you... _ He strode over and took Ianto’s hand in his, leading him to the main workspace where the screens were all dark and without the projected half-light it would’ve been impossible to see anything! Ianto  gazed at the tray, the green turf edged in tiny plants to form an indoor garden on a large tea tray and he was rendered speechless, overcome with emotion that Jack had noticed his growing frustration with his enforced captivity and devised this wonderful plan to bring the outside to him...

A strangled sob burst through as he flung himself into Jack’s arms and their lips crashed together in a searing kiss, fingers tangling in hair, keeping him close...

_ Thank you cariad...this is perfect and it’s better than the real thing... _

_  Love you, my little boy blue... _

_ Love you too...now take me to bed... _

_ I was hoping you’d say that..!  _  as he led the young man to a pile of blankets...thought we’d embrace nature..!

They sank to their knees, mouths locked together, teeth clashing, passions rising, as they gave themselves to the moment...

Four days later, a very faintly pale blue tinted Ianto spread the blankets out under the trees at their favourite picnic site at the top of a steep hill before making love to his dashing and handsome Captain as the breeze tickled their skin and they revelled in the joys of simply being alive...

Jack grinned and leant back in his chair as he finished the story of Coffee Man’s blue illness and how Captain Coat had tried to make him feel better _he’s asleep again..._

_ Good! I’m on my way back from Flat Holm so I’ll be home soon... _

_ I’ll have the blankets laid out in the living room... _

End

 

The Adventures of Captain Coat & Coffee man continue in the next prompt... <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/40969.html>


End file.
